The Four Horsewomen
The Four Horsewomen are a professional wrestling stable who in the WWE, that currently consists of Bayley, Becky Lynch, Charlotte Flair and Sasha Banks. They are former four-time Women's Tag Team Champions. They also included Paige during their main roster run. The group name is homage to The Four Horsewomen of the UFC and The Four Horsemen, which comprised of Ric Flair father of Charlotte. The group formed during their time on WWE NXT and the original four all came up to the main roster together, Paige had debuted a year prior. Becky was named the inaugural Miss Money in the Bank after collecting the contract, Paige came into the group as WWE Divas Champion before losing her title to Natalya at SummerSlam in 2015. Charlotte and Sasha Banks won the WWE Women's Tag Team Championship at Money in the Bank but after leaving the group Sasha's title was given to Bayley they held the title for 300 days before losing it to The Powerhouse at WrestleMania 32. Sasha Banks left the group on July 6, 2015 when forming Team B.A.D. with Naomi and Tamina and turning against the The Four Horsewomen later in the night Paige would side with the group. In May 2016 Bayley formed Baymella with the debuting Carmella and the group later saw the return of Sasha Banks. The group eventually split on the December 19, 2016 episode of Raw and would go on to a subsequent feud. Their feud eventually ended in June 2017, they would then reform as a team around a month later. History 'NXT (2014–2015)' 'Main roster' 'Banks departure and Paige's arrival (2015–2016)' 'Bayley's depature and Banks' return (2016)' 'Break-up and subsequent feud (2016–2017)' The Four Horsewomen officially broke up on the December 19, 2016 episode of Raw after Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch turned heel attacking Bayley. The break up had begun two weeks prior as Charlotte Flair attacked Bayley and would earn a title match at TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs in a 30-minute Ironman match which Bayley won 3–2 after sudden death overtime. On the December 26, 2016 episode of Raw Flair defeated Lynch and Banks in a triple threat match to become the number one contender to Bayley's WWE Women's Championship at the Royal Rumble. At the pay-per-view Flair defeated Bayley to win her first singles title on the main roster. [[January 30, 2017 Monday Night RAW results|The following night on Raw]] Flair lost her title to Sasha Banks in a triple threat match which also included Bayley, this gave Banks her second women's title reign. On the [[February 13, 2017 Monday Night RAW results|February 13, 2017 episode of Raw]] Becky Lynch defeated both Flair and Bayley in a triple threat match to become number one contender to the women's title. Lynch and Banks collided in a ladder match at Fully Loaded with Lynch claiming victory and her second title reign, this meant within five weeks all four former Horsewomen had held the belt. At WrestleMania 33 the four faced off in their first fatal four-way since their split three and a half months prior. This was set as an elimination match Bayley was the first eliminated pinned after a frog splash from Banks, defending champion Lynch was next to go pinned off a Natural Selection from Flair. Charlotte won back her belt she lost in January after forcing Banks to tap out from a Figure 8 leglock. Flair's first title defence took place at One Night Stand in a hardcore six-pack elimination challenge this match also featured Alexa Bliss and Nia Jax along with the other three former Horsewomen. Flair eliminated Bliss and Banks claiming victory and retaining the belt with the latter elimination. On the [[May 8, 2017 Monday Night RAW results|May 8, 2017 episode of Raw]] Lynch defeated Bayley and Banks to become the number one contender to the women's title. She decided she wanted her match the following week on Raw, Bayley and Banks attacked Flair and Lynch in the match ending the match in a no contest a fatal four-way was set up for WrestleWar. On the [[May 29, 2017 Monday Night RAW results|May 29, 2017 episode of Raw]] WWE owner James Harrison told Lynch, Banks and Bayley should they fail to win the belt from Flair all three would be banned from competing for the belt again whilst Flair is champion. At the event Flair once again retained her championship, thus banning the other from competing for it. This subsequently ended their feud. 'Reformation (2017–present)' On the [[July 3, 2017 Monday Night RAW results|July 3, 2017 episode of Raw]] the four made up in a backstage segment before Flair and Bayley teamed up to take on WWE Women's Tag Team Champions Carmella and Ana Sanchez for the belt, during the match Lynch and Banks were at ringside to support Flair and Bayley but they were unsuccessful in winning the belts for a third time. On the July 17, 2017 episode of Raw Bayley and Lynch defeated Carmella and Ana Sanchez to win the titles for a record third title, Flair and Banks are also recognised as champions under the freebird rule. At Vengeance Bayley turned heel for the first time in her career attacking Lynch after Banks after losing a WWE Women's Tag Team Championship match to The Beautiful People. Members 'Current' 'Former' In wrestling *'Double team Finishing moves' **'Alley-Us ''(Pop-up (Lynch) into a samoan drop (Bayley)) **Irish whip (Bayley) into a big boot (Charlotte) **Freefall neckbreaker (Bayley and Banks) **Snapmare (Charlotte) followed by a leg drop (Lynch) **Springboard dropkick / STO combination (Lynch and Banks) **Atomic drop (Banks) / big boot (Charlotte) combination *'Bayley's finishing moves''' **Bayley-to-Belly'' (Belly-to-belly suplex, sometimes from the second rope) **Guillotine choke *'''Becky Lynch's finishing moves **'Dis-arm-her (Seated fujiwara armbar, while kneeling on the opponent's back) **Pumphandle slam *'Charlotte's finishing moves' **Figure Eight Leglock'' (Bridging figure four leglock) **''Natural Selection'' (Forward somersault cutter) *'''Sasha Banks' finishing moves **'Bank Statement (Crossface, usually preceeded by a double knee backbreaker) **Frog splash *'Entrance Themes' **'"Also Sprach Zarathustra" '''by Richard Strauss (May 25, 2015–present; adopted from The Four Horsemen) Championships and accomplishments *'WWE NXT''' **'NXT Women's Championship (2 times) – Charlotte (1), Sasha Banks (1) *'WWE' **WWE Divas/Women's Tag Team Championship (4 times) **WWE Women's Championship (2 times) – Sasha Banks (1), Becky Lynch (1) **WWE Divas Championship (2 times) – Becky Lynch (1), Paige (1) **WWE Women's Hardcore Championship (48 times) – Paige (31), Becky Lynch (7), Bayley (6), Charlotte (3), Sasha Banks (1)